Be My Wendla
by gleeksnation
Summary: Lea Michele is ending her run as Wendla, but her boyfriend Cory Monteith has something special in store for her future


"_And all shall know the wonder,_

_I will sing the song of purple summer._

_All shall know the wonder_

_I will sing the song of purple summer._

_All shall know the wonder, of purple summer."_

The last line of the last song in the show had been sung, and just like, Lea's run in Spring Awakening was over. She stood next to Jon, squeezing his hand as tears ran down her face. She was devastated this was their last show; she wished she could play Wendla forever. She had delve into the part, spending endless hours working on it, perfecting it, making Wendla come alive, and now it was over. The crowd erupted into cheers, giving them a standing ovation. Lea and Jon laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into an embrace. Lea was grateful; she was 21 going on 22 and her achievements were astounding. She knew she had been blessed to originate this part, and now she could leave a remarkable legacy behind as she continued to build her acting career.

She looked out into the audience, it was a full house that night. There were teenagers who were crying, clapping furiously, and there were adults who were doing the same thing. What Lea loved most of all were the mother and daughter pairs; this was such a powerful show, and she truly believed it opened the gateway to meaningful and deep conversations between a mother and a daughter. She saw her own mother, sitting in the front next to her father. She smiled at them, then gasped as she saw who was sitting on her mother's other side.

It was Cory.

He had come! She knew he was busy, his band Bonnie Dune was really taking off now, they had so many shows lined up. She was so happy to see him she nearly ran off the stage to him, but it wasn't quite the right time to do that.

As the audience continued to cheer and applaud, the cast presented Jon and Lea both with bouquets of flowers, which made Lea start to cry. These people were her stage family, and stage families are like second families. They're the people you see everyday, the people you spend the most time with. It killed her that she wasn't going to see them as often as she used to, but she was thankful to have them in her life. As she was thanking them, Jon handed her a mike, encouraging her to say a few words.

"Jonathan and I would just like to say," she started, trying to catch her breath, "thank you to everyone for coming out today." This resulted in a loud roar of cheers from the crowd, even louder than before.

"It's been an honor to play Wendla, and I just want to thank my mom and dad, because without them I wouldn't be here." She pointed to her parents and smiled, blowing them kisses.

"I also want to thank my boyfriend, Cory, because his support has truly been one of a kind." He blew her a kiss and she blushed, handing the mike over to Jon.

"I would also like to thank my family. They've been with me every step of the way and I couldn't imagine being here without them." The audience cheered again, and Jon held the mike out towards the audience. At first Lea thought he was giving it to his family, but she saw Cory get up to retrieve it.

"Many of you don't know me but uh...my name is Cory Monteith. I've had the pleasure of being Lea's boyfriend for a while now...and I still get chills when I see her perform." Lea's mouth was wide open; why was Cory giving a speech?

"Lea," he said, turning to face her, "you're the best thing to happen to me. I'm not sure where my dreams will take me next, but in every scenario, I see you there with me. Watching this musical I've learned a thing or two, but most importantly I learned that you never forget your first love. Well, Lea, you're mine." The crowd, as if on cue, said _awww,_ causing Cory to laugh.

"I don't want to live without you. So if you'll be my Wendla, I'll be your Melchior...without the uh, abortion and death and stuff though," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Lea...," he said slowly, getting down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his jacket, "will you marry me?"

Lea nearly fainted. The crowd gasped and started chanting "SAY YES! SAY YES!". The entire cast had joined in, and now Lea had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes."

The whole theatre shook as everyone was stomping their feet, screaming, and applauding all at once. Cory slid the ring onto her finger, his hand trembling. He stood up and kissed her, holding her close to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Lea Michele Sarfati-Monteith."

"And I love you, Mr. Cory Allan Monteith."


End file.
